Trixie vs Grindelwald
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls franchise. Trixie is worried that Grindelwald is more great and powerful than she is.


Notes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic show which was created by Lauren Faust. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was written by J. K. Rowling.

Canterlot's yearly magic show was coming up. Trixie was excited, because she had won all of the previous magic shows. There were very few students that practiced magic so she easily won every time.

Starlight Glimmer was packing up her stuff for the day, but she suddenly felt her backpack gaining a hundred pounds. She opened up the backpack and saw that Trixie was in there. She asked, "How did you get in there?"

Trixie smiled with confidence and answered, "It's one of my many magic tricks."

Starlight replied, "Well done."

Trixie responded, "Thank you. You can clip if you want."

Starlight replied, "Um, okay." She clapped for Trixie.

Trixie said, "I'm already excited about winning this year's magic show."

Starlight replied, "But the magic show hasn't even started yet. You shouldn't get your expectations up so high."

Trixie proudly said, "There's no way that I won't win."

Principal Cinch walked by and sternly replied, "There's a stronger chance that you won't win this year."

Trixie looked a little upset while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Principal Cinch answered, "You've won the magic show every year which is good for your reputation, but it isn't good for the school's reputation."

Trixie asked, "Why not?"

Principal Cinch answered, "Having the same winner every single time will make the school look boring."

Trixie replied, "School is already one of the most boring places in the world."

Principal Cinch said, "I've found a way to make things more unique."

Trixie rolled her eyes and asked, "What did you do?"

Principal Cinch answered, "I let magicians that don't go to this school compete."

Trixie spat out her soda on a student walking by and asked, "Why did you do that?!"

Principal Cinch answered, "More competition will make things more exciting for the school's reputation. Only one magician accepted the offer."

Grindelwald suddenly popped into the hallway and said, "Greetings."

Trixie saw how eccentric Grindelwald looked and asked, "Who's this weirdo?"

Principal Cinch answered, "He's Grindelwald, one of the greatest magicians in the world."

Trixie tried to not look worried about the competition while saying, "He doesn't seem like somebody that would be much of a challenge."

Grindelwald tried to look friendly while replying, "Take a walk with me in the hallway."

Trixie looked a little angry while saying, "Okay."

Trixie and Grindelwald started walking around the hallway. Grindelwald looked at how the school looked and was disappointed by the lack of wizards. He said, "I've seen a much better school than this one. Hogwarts is so much more magical than this place could be. I've heard rumors about magic being around here, but it seems like a normal school."

Trixie asked, "Why are you participating in this magic event? It's just a small school thing. I doubt that you've ever been to a school like this before."

Grindelwald answered, "I love magic and I love showing off my magical talents to people. Principal Cinch told me that you're rather similar."

Trixie proudly said, "I'm the great and powerful Trixie so I'm going to be the ultimate winner of the magic show."

Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face while replying, "Yeah right. You seem to lack anything that special in comparison to the wizards that I've met."

Trixie replied, "I'm not a wizard."

Grindelwald responded, "Wow, you're going to be quite the loser."

Trixie got more nervous while saying, "But I'm the great and powerful Trixie."

Grindelwald replied, "You're a bragging fool. I'm going to impress the audience to a insanely high degree and you're going to lose to a great degree. Start working o your best tears, because you're going to have loads of them when I win." Grindelwald left while doing an evil laugh.

Trixie walked back to Starlight while having a small tear on her face. Starlight asked, "What's wrong?"

Trixie wiped away the tear and answered, "Don't worry about it."

Starlight gently held hands with Trixie and said, "Please tell me what's happening."

Trixie replied, "Grindelwald seems to be even more great and powerful than I am. He seems to be sure that he's going to the big winner of the magic event."

Starlight responded, "Grindelwald's probably just a confident jerk."

Trixie sighed and said, "That sounds like how I used to act."

Starlight replied, "You have the best magic that I've ever seen."

Trixie responded, "Spare me the compliments. They're always sweet to hear. However, you're my girlfriend, not one of the judges so your sweet opinions won't make a difference. Grindelwald's a wizard."

Starlight replied, "He seems more like a crazy guy who's pretending to be a wizard."

Trixie nervously said, "I'm usually completely sure that I'll win every magic show, but I'm not so sure this time."

Starlight replied, "I believe in you with all my heart." Trixie and Starlight smiled at each other.

Fluttershy and Rarity walked by while wearing magician costumes. Trixie asked, "What's going on?"

Fluttershy answered, "I've figured out how to pull Angel Bunny out a hat so I'm going to enter the magic show."

Rarity said, "Magician outfits are so stylish so I decided to enter the magic show."

Trixie angrily replied, "You're causing more self-doubt for the great and powerful Trixie!"

Fluttershy nervously responded, "You're giving me more self-doubt too."

Trixie angrily said, "Whatever."

Rarity replied. "Don't be rude to her."

Starlight said, "Please forgive her. She's under a lot of pressure, because Grindelwald entered the magic show."

Fluttwershy nervously asked, "Did Grindewald really enter the magic show?"

Trixie looked upset while saying, "He sure did."

Fluttershy replied, "I'm going to forget about the magic show."

Rarity responded, "I'm going to cancel my performance at the magic show too."

Starlight asked, "Why are you two going to cancel?

Fluttershy nervously said, "We read about Grindelwald in one of Twilight Sparkle's books. He's the most impressive, but dangerous wizard that there's ever been."

Rarity replied, "Plus his style is mediocre."

Fluttershy said, "I actually think that his costume is nice looking."

Trixie started running to the library. Starlight followed her. Trixie walked up to Ms. Cheerliee and said, "The great and powerful Trixie is looking for a book!"

Ms. Cheerliee looked tired while saying, "You shouldn't talk so loud in the library. Anyways, what book are you looking for?"

Trixie answered, "The book about Grindelwald."

Ms. Cheerliee said, "It's in aisle five."

Trixie went to the aisle and started skimming the book. Starlight walked up to her and asked, "What are you up to?"

Trixie answered, "I'm reading about what Grindelwald's like. I must find out his secrets so I can upstage his performance!"

Rainbow Dash angrily said, "Boast more quietly. I'm trying to read the new Daring Do book."

Trixie said, "It sounds like Grindelwald's more than a bragger."

Starlight asked, "What do you mean?"

Trixie said, "Grindelwald's done a lot of crimes. It sounds like he's the most evil person that Hogwarts has ever dealt with."

Starlight nervously asked, "How are you supposed to upstage somebody as evil and powerful as him?"

Trixie confidently answered, "I have a solution."

Starlight asked, "What is it?"

Trixie answered, "Twilight's pony counterpart is someone who constantly defeats villains that have evil magic. I'll have Sunset Shimmer get into contact with her and make a potion that can take Grindelwald's powers away."

Starlight replied. "Good plan Trixie."

A few days later Sunset Shimmer handed a bottle to Trixie. Trixie asked, "Is this a peanut butter milkshake?"

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes and said, "No, it's the potion that can take away Grindelwald's powers."

Trixie replied, "I'm thirsty. The great and powerful Trixie could really use a peanut butter milkshake."

Sunset responded, "Too bad."

Trixie whispered, "Jerk."

Starlight walked by and asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie answered, "I got the potion, but I didn't get a peanut butter milkshake."

Starlight replied, "Lets go get you one."

Trixie whispered, "Hero."

Trixie and Starlight went to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's café. Trixie started drinking the peanut butter milkshake while saying, "This thing tastes great and powerful. Thank you Starlight. You're the only person who's always nice to me."

Starlight replied, "You're welcome sweetie."

Trixie asked, "Do you really think that I'll stop Grindelwald?"

Starlight smiled and answered, "Of course I think. You're the most magical person that I know."

Trixie replied, "Yes, but you taught me the magic of love."

Starlight responded, "Weird way of wording things, but I love you too."

A week later the magic show started. Principal Cinch walked onstage and said, "One of our students, named Trixie, has been winning the magic show every year. Although that's impressive it's damaging for this school's reputation. I deeply hope that our new competitor, Grindelwald, defeats Trixie."

Trixie angrily whispered, "What a loyal principal."

Grindelwald saw the potion on a table and thought that it was a potion that Trixie was going to use to give herself powers. Grindelwald quickly grabbed the bottle and drank it. He said, "There's no way that I could ever lose a magic show. I'm the best wizard of all time."

Trixie replied, "Yeah right."

Grindelwald walked up to her and said, "A simple magician shouldn't mock somebody as special as me. You're making a fool out of yourself and I look forward to making you look like the biggest fool of all."

Grindelwald walked onstage and said, "Get ready for the best magic show that you've ever seen. My powers could amaze even the most impressive of wizards. If any fellow wizards happen to see this performance I ask of you to join me." Grindelwald tried to do a bunch of magic tricks, but nothing was happening. He kept trying to do stuff, but not even a single thing happened. Since the crowd didn't know what was going on they thought that Grindelwald was a crazy fool who was making wizard poses for fun.

Fluttershy said, "Grindelwald's not as powerful as Twilight's book said he was."

Rarity replied, "He seems like a unstylish weakling."

Grindelwald nervously asked, "What's going on? Where have my fantastic powers gone to?"

Principal Cinch sternly said, "You need to leave this magic show."

Grindelwald asked, "Why?"

Principal Cinch answered, "Your total lack of skills is bad for this school's reputation." Grindelwald ran away.

Trixie got onstage and said, "Forget about crazy old dudes who pretend to be masters of magic. Get ready for the amazing, show stopping magic of the great and powerful Trixie!" Trixie started doing a bunch of magic tricks. Since Trixie did actual magic tricks the crowd enjoyed her performance a lot more than Grindelwald's performance.

After Trixie's performance was over Principal Cinch sighed and said, "Trixie won the magic show again." Principal Cinch handed Trixie the Best Magician of the Year award.

Trixie felt proud of herself while saying, "Thank you."

Starlight hugged Trixie and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Trixie replied, "It was clear that no magician could defeat the great and powerful Trixie! However, you do deserve a lot of the credit. You always comfort me and give me hope when I'm feeling down."

Starlight kissed Trixie on the cheek and said, "You're welcome." Trixie blushed.

Meanwhile Grindelwald went to Equestria and visited Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle. Twilight saw Grindelwald and asked, "How can I help you?"

Grindelwald tried to sound like a gentleman while saying, "My magic powers got stolen from me. Some new magic powers would be appreciated."

Twilight recognized Grindelwald's appearance and angrily said, "I never give evil wizards magical powers."

Grindelwald frowned and replied, "I had all of the most impressive magic powers in Hogwarts, but I lost to the magic of friendship."


End file.
